fefepal_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Card Prdoucers, Inc.
National bank 1960 (Unused) This article or section lacks a former logo this moment. You can help Fefepal Pedia by uploading it here, and it would be a great thing. 1960-1961 The logo is a gray square with an Interbank-styled "N", and underneath "NATIONAL BANK". The logo was used until 1961, when it changed name to Masters Of Card, Inc. Masters Of Card, Inc. 1961-1966 This article or section lacks a former logo this moment. You can help Fefepal Pedia by uploading it here, and it would be a great thing. November 26, 1964-1966 This article or section lacks a former logo this moment. You can help Fefepal Pedia by uploading it here, and it would be a great thing. Master Card Organization Named with this name because it's an organization of masters in card producing. Not to be confused with the real MasterCard, this does not exist. March 17, 1965-1966 The logo is simply the same as the Masters Of Card, Inc., but the logo says "master card organization" in it. (Used during the early years as a secondary logo, the primary is the MC Inc. logo). 1966-January 1, 1970 This logo is basically the same as the 1967-1974 Master Change logo, but had a rounded rectangle shape and it says the name of the company witht the company which is associated. January 1, 1970-1977 Masters Of Card Organization 1977-August 9, 1982 The logo consists simply of the same interlocking circles as used in the 1974-1986 MasterCard logo, but with "Masters Of Card" written onto it. August 9, 1982-February 17, 1989 The logo is basically a redone variant of the 1980-1987 Cirrus logo, showing the blue circular hazes, but with underneath "MASTERS OF CARD" and in some cards would appear on a blue or white background. Master Card Producers, Inc. February 17-December 31, 1989 This article or section lacks a former logo this moment. You can help Fefepal Pedia by uploading it here, and it would be a great thing. December 31, 1989-1992 This article or section lacks a former logo this moment. You can help Fefepal Pedia by uploading it here, and it would be a great thing. Final Note In 1992, due to conflicts with Master Electronic Arts, the company dissolved, but the 1990 logo was still used until 1995 as a secondary/different logo. Underneath, here's the list of card designs. Card Designs January 1-September 19, 1960 The National Bank logo covers almost all the space. In top the old bank associates logos are seen. Then, underneath, the gold inscriptions of an old bank card is seen. September 19, 1960-1961 Basically same as before. 1961-1967 1961-April 17, 1964 The card is fully covered by the Masters Of Card, Inc. logo from the era. The logo of the associated company is shown in top, and it is the seguent companies: Monaco Bank - 1959-1969 logos | Interbank: Prototype 1960-1966 logo | Central USA Bank: 1961-1967 logos April 17, 1964-1967 The rest is coming soon!=